


Simply

by happyquinns



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/pseuds/happyquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy is the the last to visit Toby after he's shot, and he's simply fine with that. It just means she cares.<br/>Prompt request on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call Happy?” Paige asks for the fourth time since he ended up in hospital. The day earlier while chasing down a suspect, the man had brandished a gun, aiming it at the entire team, and managing to land a round in Toby’s stomach. Toby hasn’t seen Happy since he passed out on the sidewalk. **  
**

He shakes his head, pushing himself up slightly, “No, thank you though. She’ll show up soon enough, especially now that  I’m fine and just recovering.” He notices the woman’s brow furrow. “She almost lost something her thought was pretty much permanent, it scared her, not that she’ll admit it. So she pushed herself away to try her best to avoid being hurt if it had been fatal. She did the same thing when you and Cabe left, instead of sticking around to try keep Scorpion running, she was looking for a new job the next morning. Now that I’m just waiting to be discharged, and there’s no chance of me dying, she’ll show up,” he answers, a little too hopeful.

Paige nods, and leans down to kiss the top of his head, “Okay, well I’m off to pick up Ralph from school. I’ll tell Walter and Sylvester to show up around dinner. Try to rest, and I’ll see you soon, out of that bed I hope.”

“See ya!” he calls out as Paige waves behind her before closing the door.

It doesn’t  take Toby long to drift off into slumber, especially when he’s allowed another shot of morphine.

* * *

She sneaks in around eight at night, once Walter and Sly drive out of the parking lot. Happy almost ran into Walter in the waiting room, but decided to stay back in her truck until they were gone, opting to see Toby alone and not have to face questions.

She’s pushing the glass door close when Toby finally pays attention to someone entering his room. Happy watches his eyes light up as soon as he see’s it’s her, and it stings. They’re best friends and she only just bothered to show up, but, even so, she let’s relief wash over her seeing that he’s alive and breathing.

She remains silent as she stands beside the bed, not sure what to say, or how she would respond to whatever Toby asks.

“Hey, you made it,” he says simply, a genuine smile making it’s home on his lips.

“Yeah, traffic was horrible,” she responds, attempting at a joke to ease the tension, and though she thinks it falls flat, she doesn’t miss the easy chuckle that escapes Toby’s throat. Which in turn pushes Happy’s cheeks up into a smile that reaches her eyes.

Toby holds out his hand, a bold risk on his part, but Happy doesn’t miss a beat, she needs to know there’s warmth in his touch, and a pulse in his wrist. She entwines their fingers like they had previously, almost a year ago, slipping her hand down his palm, before fitting her fingers in the gaps of his.

Satisfied, she pulls a chair beside the bed, close enough for her to be able to rest her head if needed.

They talk for a good hour. Toby boasts about having a, “cool,” new scar, that he’s oddly proud of. Adding that he wonders if Cabe had ever been shot, and that it totally tops the burn mark he got from cooking smores at ninth grade summer camp. He then asks if him having the gunshot in his side makes him tougher than the senior agent. Happy reminds him that Cabe’s upper body is covered in tattoos, so he shouldn’t start sizing him up anytime soon.

She then bets him that being a doctor makes him the worst patient. He denies it, but when she asks the nurses who were checking on him, they nod furiously finding it hard to suppress their laughter, but ad that they’ve had worse to try ease the humiliation on the shrinks face. Once they leave, Happy beams a know-it-all grin, and he just rolls his eyes and grumbles.

Visiting hours are almost up and Happy’s resting her head upon her crossed arms beside him. They’ve remained silent for a while now, making up for the time they spent apart. Happy had almost dozed off, when his voice rouses her eyelids, she’s slightly annoyed, but his tone is soothing and warm, so she doesn’t mind too much.

“You know if you fall asleep now, they might not ask you to leave,” he tells her, his need for sleep sounding in his words.

Happy simply closes her eyes, mumbling, “Okay,” content with the idea, before she allows her body to give in to her mind. The last thing she’s aware of before falling into a much needed sleep is the gentle motion of his fingers curling through her hair, and him wishing her a well rest. 


End file.
